Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device capable of realizing high resolution and wide viewing angle.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days, and includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between two substrates having electrodes, so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon applying voltage to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) does not require a backlight unit for light emission unlike a liquid crystal display and can be manufactured to have a thin film laminated structure, which in turn imparts flexibility, and thus it is drawing attention as not only a flat panel display but also a flexible panel display.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.